Save Me From Myself
by dead angels lie
Summary: Todd Lyons is battling depression and self harm, and feels like it will never get better. His bad days outnumber the good days by far. He feels like nobody can help him, but there's one girl that thinks she can. Eventual Todd/OC, other pairings to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Clique or any songs/bands/brands mentioned. I only own the plot and my characters.**

* * *

Water ran from the faucet, a constant _dripdripdrip_ that he doesn't bother to stop. He's already in the bathtub, soaking in boiling hot water that just might _maybe_ make him feel less dirty, less worthless. But as usual, it isn't enough so he has to reach over and grab the sharp little blade and dig it into his wrists, arms, and legs, hoping the searing pain will numb every other worthless feeling in his body but somehow he knows it won't.

Mom and dad don't understand, Claire is too caught up in Cam, tiny Nathan isn't much better off than himself, and hell, he's Todd Lyons for fucks sake, one of the most popular kids in the tenth grade, why would he have any problems? No one can help him because no one understands. It's not necessarily that he wants to die, it's that the sadness pressing into his chest hurts so bad and he can't really figure out why it's there. Maybe it's because when it's only Todd in the house, Claire gone and no guests over, his parents fight like they don't know he's there. Or maybe because he feels guilty for rejecting girls at school, but he just hasn't found someone he clicks with. His friends call him pussy just because maybe he is a bit romantic and wants to wait for the right girl and the right time.

_Knock Knock._ Someone knocked on the door. "Todd hun, you almost done? It's getting late, you have school tomorrow don't forget." Judy called, her voice muffled. He could hear her walking away.

"Todd, goddammit are you almost done? I need to shower!" Claire rapped on the door, sounding annoyed.

Todd closed his eyes and imagined just slitting his wrists and getting it over with. But he didn't. Instead he dunked his arms and blade into the pink water, got out and waited until his cuts stopped bleeding to put his plaid pajama pants and long-sleeved black shirt on. He let all the water out of the tub, and then rinsed it out so there was no reddish pink residue left over from his blood, and then hid his blade wrapped in toilet paper in the back of the rarely used drawer. Once he left the bathroom, shaking water from his shaggy hair, Claire bumped past him, huffing and muttering about annoying asshole brothers as she slammed the door shut.

He solemnly walked to his room, and shut the door. He took his bracelets, there was on that said All Time Low, one that said Pierce the Veil, one that said Eminem, and one that said Falling in Reverse. He put them on quick to cover his cuts so no one would see. Then he rolled onto his side, clutching the worn brown bear he had since he was little and fell asleep, dreaming about everyone finding out that he truly is just a fuck up.

**-Time Break-**

Todd woke up to his alarm and shut it off, feeling like today would be a good day. He got up, put on faded loose skinny jeans with tears in the knees and a black Nirvana tee shirt, and put on a red and black hoodie zipping it up only halfway so it would hide his cuts. After running a brush through his red hair quickly and let it fall into it's natural shaggy position, bangs falling into his eyes, he put his iPhone in his pocket with earbuds and walked downstairs.

Claire was already eating toast, wearing a blue shirt that was way too low in his opinion, a silver skirt and high heels. Yep, his sister had turned into an Alicia clone ever since Massie left. Todd sat down and quickly put on his black socks and got a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. Claire rolled her heavily make-upped eyes at him, and then drank her orange juice.

Todd just quickly ate his cereal and was going to ask his mother a question when he was interrupted by a loud horn honking. Claire smiled and got up.

"Bye mom, that's Leesh! Gotta go!" Claire grabbed her book bag and hurried out, her heels clacking as she ran. Todd slurped his milk form his cereal and put his bowl in the sink, forgetting what he was going to ask his mother. He put on his converse and got his bike, pedaling to school while listening to Hollywood Undead on his phone. He didn't stop to wonder why his mom had tears in her eyes.

Once at school, he chained his bike up and ran to class, hoping he wouldn't be late. Luckily, he made it just in time. Right as he sat in his seat next to tiny Nathan the bell rang.

His American History teacher started reading the announcements. The only thing Todd paid attention to was what was for lunch, which was Italian dunkers. It could've been worse. Todd stretched one leg onto the chair next to him, which was empty. He had chosen this spot specifically because it was next to tiny Nathan and next to an empty seat he could put his leg onto the seat. In reality the seat belonged to Jeremy Davis, a kid who was a friend of Todd's but he was frequently gone.

The door to the classroom opened, so naturally everyone turned to stare at whoever it was that was coming in late. To their surprise, it was the principal, along with a girl behind him. After speaking with the teacher, the principal left and the teacher spoke to the class while the girl stood next to her.

"This is Natalie Hastings, she's new here. Natalie, you may sit next to Darla over there. I'm Ms. Brucker by the way." Ms. Brucker motioned towards Darla, a heavy set girl with long brown hair who was always quiet. Natalie walked over and set her things down.

Todd took that time to look at her. She had long black hair that was layered with side bangs that were light green. She was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a blue shirt that had some sort of writing on it, and black DC hightops with rainbow laces, and colorful splatters on them. He hadn't seen her face though, all that he saw from the front of the classroom was her pointy bangs that went down into her eyes and her really straight hair that seemed like she did something to make it thicker on the top with all her layers. Todd really liked her back pack though, it was a Jack Skellington face.

He probably would have kept looking at her, but Ms. Brucker was starting notes and he didn't want to miss them. While he was writing down the notes, tiny Nathan passed him a piece of folded paper.

_what do you think of the new girl?_

Todd quickly wrote his response and passed it back.

**idk. didnt really see her. why did you get a good look at her?**

_not really. but i think shes hot._**  
**

**i like how thats the only thing you worry about.**

_its a very important part of life!_

**this is why you wont ever be getting a girlfriend.**

_hey i might get one! cant be negative gotta think positive._

**so thats why you smoke pot every day**

_dont knock it till you try it_

**alright im done talking to you now. brucker is looking at us**

Todd gave the note to Nathan and went back to notes. When there was five minutes left Ms. Brucker said they could do whatever until the bell rang. Todd watched as Natalie went up and said something to Ms. Brucker. While she was talking he got a good look at her face. She had green eyes with thick makeup. When she smiled at Brucker she had a dimple on her left cheek. He thought she was pretty.

"Nathan? Would you mind showing Natalie to her next class? She has art with Mrs. Real." Brucker motioned Nathan over to Natalie.

Todd couldn't believe it. Nathan was able to talk to Natalie right off the bat! Nathan flashed Todd a smirk, and walked up to Natalie. They walked out of the classroom, heading to her next class. Shaking his head, Todd walked to his next class, English which was right down the hall from History. From English he went to Statistics, and then to lunch. At his high school they had hour lunches because people could leave for it.

Once in the lunchroom Todd looked around for Nathan and saw him in line. He was going to walk over to him when someone tapped on his shoulder. Turning, hje saw it was Bridget, a girl that obviously liked him and wouldn't take no for an answer. He groaned internally.

"Hey Todd." Bridget twirled a piece of long black hair on her finger, batting her long lashes as she looked at him with her light green eyes. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Homework." Todd blurted the first thing that came to mind. Bridget smiled seductively.

"Well you can't possibly be doing homework all night can you? How about you come over to my house for a little bit." She bit down on her pink lip.

While Todd stood there trying to think of something to say, thankfully Cam walked over and helped him out.

"Hey Todd, you're still coming over to listen to the bands rehearsal tonight right? We have a new singer and we want to know you you think." Cam put an arm around Todd, smiling.

Bridget's eyes darkened. Todd's eyes brightened and he smiled. "Yeah, I almost forgot! Sorry Bridget, guess we can't hang out!"

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "There's always tomorrow!" She smiled, then bumped her way past Cam.

Cam let out a low whistle. "Woah, looks like I saved you big time, huh."

Todd shook his head. "You have _no_ idea. She never leaves me alone."

"Well, you want to come over check out the band anyways?" Cam asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, you weren't just saying that? Whose your new edition?" Todd asked while he and Cam went through the lunch line.

"Well, once we decided we wanted to go a different way from our original vision of our band, Griffin Hastings joined. About a month ago, Griffin found out his aunt, uncle and cousin were moving to Westchester and his cousin was into the same kind of music he was. We wanted to add come screaming into our music, and Griffin was our only screamer, but his cousin turned out to be good at screaming too. So now his cousin's in the band and Layne became our manager since we really didn't have any need for her instrument." Cam explained while they grabbed their Italian dunkers, fruit and milk.

Todd nodded. "Nice. So what time is practice?"

"It's at seven. You can ride over with Claire, she's getting a ride from Alicia because she and the rest of the girls are coming over to see too." Cam nodded at Todd, and then walked to his table.

Todd walked over to where he normally sat with Nathan, Carter, Mark and Jack. They were discussing something urgently.

He set his tray down. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're talking about Olivia Ryan. She asked out Carter and he told her he'd think about it." Mark laughed, shaking his head.

"She's hot man, just go out with her. Plus, she's a year older." Jack held up his hands, looking at Carter like he was crazy.

"Hey, I _am_ going to say yes, I just figured if I keep her waiting awhile then she'll get even more interested." Carter grinned.

"Well man, now's your chance. Here she comes." Nathan cheerfully stated, biting into his cheese bread.

Olivia walked over, wearing tight jeans and a tight sweater. She sat down next to Carter, and pouted, sticking her purple lips out.

"So Carter, have you decided yet?" She pouted, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Carter smirked at the rest of them and put an arm around her. "Yup."

"So will you go out with me?" Olivia looked up at him.

"Yes I will." Carter smiled at her. She squealed and hugged him.

"Yay! I gotta go back to Alicia, but text me, okay?" Olivia kissed him on the cheek quick and then ran off to her table, smiling widely.

Carter turned back to the table, smirking.

"I wouldn't look so happy if I were you. You're the one that has a big purple lipstick mark on your cheek." Nathan snickered along with the rest of the guys.

Carter furiously rubbed at the lipstick, then used a napkin to finally get it off.

"At least I have a girlfriend. And she's hot." Carter replied, effectively shutting up everyone else.

**-Time Break-**

"TODD! Are you ready yet, it's time to GO!" Claire hollered up the steps.

Todd ran down the steps and shoved on his converse. "Jesus, I'm ready. Calm down."

Claire rolled her eyes and put on her sweatshirt. Now instead of her skirt and shirt, she was wearing skinny jeans and a tee shirt under her sweatshirt. Todd however just stayed wearing the same thing, although he had debated on changing into his pajamas. Todd and Claire hurried out of the house and into Alicia's limo where the other PC members were waiting.

While the girls talked and gossiped about pointless things, Todd looked through Facebook. He saw Nathan was already friends with Natalie Hastings. So Todd decided he may as well look at her profile. She lived in Allentown, Pennsylvania before she came here, and she was friends with Derrick Harrington, Harris Fisher, Cam Fisher, and Layne Abeley, oddly enough. Feeling stalkerish, Todd went on to read some of her posts.

**Natalie Hastings**

_2 hrs_

Shitt... I really fucking miss my old school. With the exception of some people, BOCD High is filled with bitches that have a stick shoved up their ass. Fuck this bullshittin place.

_Like * Comment_

_Tasha Loveness, Antonio Marcus, Alyssa Lynn and 28 others like this._

**Tasha Loveness **Then come back boo! I miss u :(

**Natalie Hastings** Babe if I could come back I would. Miss u 2 booboo. :(

**Layne Abeley **Something tells me I know exactly who you're talking about. Don't forget about rehearsal tonight!

**Natalie Hastings** Oh yah I KNOW you know EXACTLY who I'm talking about. Fucking buncha sluts. Tell Meena and Heather to get Facebook, I wanna talk to them dumb hoes ahaha.

**Tasha Loveness** Bitch you cheatin on me with new friends? I thought what we had was special bae!

**Natalie Hastings** Bae don't think like that. Guess what, I'll talk it over with my parents and see if you could come visit for awhile, how bout that babe?

**Tasha Loveness** Yass! Omfg espacially if you gonna smack a hoe. I def wanna be there to help you boo!

**Natalie Hastings** Lmfao, you crack me up boo. Just might take you up on that. (;

**Layne Abeley** I'll help too! Oh, and Meena says she has to get a facebook now because you said so, and I guess you're her official overlord, according to her.

**Tasha Loveness** Damn you already got slaves? Fuck I need to come soon Natalie!

**Natalie Hastings **Layne- tell Meena I most definatly am her fucking overlord. Tasha- maybe you could come live with me for a bit boo. if you dont mind constant fucking yelling.

**Tasha Loveness** Alright **Antonio Marcus** you gonna be hookin me up with a ride to my bae Natalie. Imma go live wit that hoe.

**Natalie Hastings **Perfect! Tony you could even stay for a bit! We got this all worked out, and you can meet my main hoes Layne, Heather, and Meena!

**Antonio Marcus** fuck yeah imma come visit you. i miss u sis. how bout me and tas come up next weekend cuz i aint got nothin goin on.

**Natalie Hastings** Hell yeah this is happening! Shit **Layne Abeley** you getta meet my crazy bitch Tasha and my bro Antonio! Plus Tasha and Antonio will meet you Meena and Heather!

**Layne Abeley** Awesome! You already told me alot about Tasha.. She sounds crazy!

**Tasha Loveness** Course you heard bout me, and you bet damn rigth I'm crazy! From what I heard you pretty chill yourself Layne! You and Nat better get working on some songs and shit so you can show off to me and Antonio!

**Antonio Marcus** yeah sis cant wait to hear some of your shit. i just know it gona be good.

**Natalie Hastings** Speaking of that band, I gotta get to practice. Layne is probably already there! Text me okay **Tasha** and **Antonio** ?

**Tasha Loveness** Def will babe. Love ya.

**Antonio Marcus** i will. love u sis.

Band? With Layne? Did that mean she was the new addition to the band? Just when Todd was going to look through her profile more Claire knocked his iPhone out of his hand.

"We're here Todd." Claire snapped, getting out of the car with the rest of the girls. Todd picked up his phone, happy to find it wasn't cracked. He didn't understand why Claire was so mean to him now. He wished Massie were here, because she kept Alicia in line. Shoving his phone in his pocket, Todd got out of the limo and walked up to the Fisher's garage.

He could already hear the sound of Harris drumming and walked in to see Cam messing with his electric guitar, Derrick talking to Layne and Natalie, and his sister with the rest of her friends whispering together while shooting glances at Natalie, bursting out laugh every few seconds.

Derrick saw him and motioned for him to come over.

"Whats up Todd?" Derrick gave him a high five and pointed to Natalie. "That's Natalie, our new singer. Nat, this is Todd."

Natalie smiled at Todd and shook his hand. "Hey, aren't you in my first hour?" She asked, her voice sounding like honey.

Todd nodded. "Yeah."

She nodded. "Cool." Then she turned to Derrick. "What song should we do first? I don't really care, but we probably should get started before I do something to those bitches over there I might just regret when I'm in jail." She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the PC.

Derrick laughed. "Uh, Cam, what song are we gonna start with?" He called over to Cam, who was finally done messing with his guitar.

"Um, how about we do if you can't hang by Sleeping with Sirens?" Cam looked at Harris for confirmation, and he nodded.

Derrick picked up his guitar and so did Cam. They stood in front of Harris but off to the side, Derrick on the left and Cam on the right. Griffin stood in front of Harris. Natalie on the other hand stood front and center, holding a microphone and looking a little awkward. Of course, the whispers and laughing from the girls didn't help.

"Alright, let's start." Cam said, and they started. First there was guitar and drum playing for about thirty seconds, and then Natalie started singing.

"Met a girl at seventeen, thought she meant the world to me, so I gave her everything, she turned out to be a cheat," Natalie sang, and the girls shut up. She was really good at singing. She went through the song, slightly screaming at some points and sounding really really good. Then about three minutes into the song she really screamed.

"Met a girl at twenty three, knew she meant the world to me, so I gave her everything, and she did the same for me," Natalie sang, the took a deep breath. "Imagine THAT!" She screamed into the microphone, sounding like a pro. "Cause your such a pretty pretty face, no your such a pretty pretty face," she sang, closing her eyes.

Finally she sang "Would you please stay and, come inside baby, would you please stay and, please be mine." Then she set the mic back down and quickly tossed her hair up.

Layne ran over to her and gave her a hug. "You were amazing!"

Natalie smiled and laughed. "Really?"

Cam walked over, along with Harris, Griffin and Derrick.

"You were fucking awesome!" Harris exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around before setting her down. "Damn girl, you're a great singer _and_ a great screamer!"

"That was really cool." Derrick smiled. "You are seriously talented."

"You gotta teach me to do that." Cam hugged her.

"I told you guys she was good!" Griffin laughed, giving Natalie a one armed hug because he still had on his guitar.

Natalie looked down and blushed. "Thanks guys. It really means a lot to hear this."

"You were really good. That was the best cover of a Sleeping with Sirens song I've ever heard." Todd spoke up, leaning against the wall and messing with his bracelets. "Kellin would be proud."

Natalie smiled at him. "Thanks Todd."

"Alright, let's do a few more, we still have some time left!" Cam hollered, and they did a couple more songs, Natalie sounding better each time, most likely because she was warming up.

Once they were done they started putting away their things. Natalie walked over to Tod.

"Hey, do you have a phone?" She asked him, brushing her bangs back out of her eyes. They just flopped back down into her eyes again.

Todd nodded. "Yeah."

"Cool! Do you want my number, so we can talk more?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, sure." Todd took out his phone and handed it to her so she could enter her number. Once she was done she handed it back.

"I texted myself so I would have your number." She explained to him.

Todd smiled. "Cool. Hey, look for me in first hour, okay?"

She nodded, smiling back at him. "I will."

Claire stomped over. "Come awn Todd. Let's go." She yanked on his arm, unknowingly hurting his cuts. He flinched and yanked hus arm away.

"I was talking to Natalie." Todd crossed his arms, not moving.

"Well Alicia wants to leave, so we're leaving. Besides, you shouldn't talk to her." Claire looked at Natalie with a disgusted look.

Before Todd could say anything, Natalie stepped into Claire's personal space. "And why not?"

"Because you're cheap." Claire simply stated.

Griffin, who had noticed what was going on, hurried over and managed to stop Natalie before she punched Claire, which was exactly what she was about to do. Even though Griffin pulled her away, she still let out a string of swear words, calling Claire every filthy name in the book. Disgusted, Claire pulled Todd away and into the limo. He was too shocked to stop her.

"Ehmagawd, see that is why you shouldn't hang out with her. She's so nasty." Claire rolled her eyes in disgust.

Todd felt his anger flare. "You can't choose who I am and am not friend with Claire. Maybe if you hadn't turned into such a bitch she wouldn't have swore at you." Todd snapped, crossing his arms and looking out the window, ignoring Claire's words about he was was an ungrateful asshole who didn't deserve to live.

She didn't even realize how much it was tearing him apart inside.

* * *

**Holy freaking shit this is 3,972 words not including this authors note. DAMN that's the most I have written for a single chapter ever. Okay so tell me what you think of this story I couldn't get it out of my head and I'm already starting on the next chapter.**

**Do you like it? I wrote this because there is like hardly any Todd centered stories and next chapter will explain a lot more I promise at least I think idk you'll have to find out next chapter haha.**

**review please?**

**-Maya xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Clique or any songs/bands/brands mentioned. I only own the plot and my characters.**

* * *

Todd walked to school the next day in the rain. While he was walking he heard a familliar voice, and looking ahead he saw it was Natalie. She had a black sweatshirt on with the hood up standing in a bus stop, looking cold in blue cross leggings and black combat boots. He hurried up to her and heard part of her conversation.

"Tony, I swear to god if you skip school again just to come get me I will kick your stupid ass." there was a pause, and then she started talking again. "Well shit Tony since when did Tasha push you around?" Another short pause. "Yeah dumbass that's what I thought. The bus is gonna be here any minute now and I'll be on my way. I'll text you when you can start driving to meet me, aight?" A short pause, and then, "Yeah, love you too. Talk to ya later." Then she hung up the phone and shoved it in her pocket.

Todd walked in the little hut-like place. "Hey, uh, what are you doing here?" He awkwardly asked her, and shook out some water from his hair.

Natalie looked up at him. Todd saw she had a bruise on her cheek. "What happened to you?" Todd asked her, concerned.

"Oh, this?" She pointed to the bruise on her cheek. "It's nothing. To answer your first question, I'm skipping school and leaving for the day. I'm going back to Pennsylvania."

Todd raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think a bus will go all the way from New York to Pennsylvania?"

"It's my only shot." Natalie wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. "I've been outside since five AM and it's been raining the whole time. I have absolutely no way of getting to Pennsylvania, I only have ten dollars, so I'm fucking screwed."

"Okay, how about I skip school today too, and you come to my house. I hate to tell you this, but the bus doesn't come here anymore. This place was supposed to be taken out a long time ago, but nobody ever got around to it. So you could come to my house and get dressed in some dry clothes and we can figure something out together?" Todd could see her thinking over her options. She looked at the ground, then looked at him with her light green eyes.

"Considering my only other option is standing in here freezing my ass off, I'm gonna have to take you up on going to your house." Natalie smiled at him, and then shivered again. "Let's go, you lead the way."

While they were walking Todd decided to make conversation. "So, who was that guy you were talking to? I didn't mean to listen, but I heard you talking to some guy named Tony." Of course, because Todd had been a stalker and went on her Facebook page, he was pretty sure 'Tony', was Antonio Marcus.

"Oh, it was my friend from my old school. We were basically like brother and sister, he really looked out for me. 'Course, I looked out for him too even though he really didn't need it. I called him around six to let him know I would be coming, and he said he would just leave school and drive up to get me. I told him he was crazy and he wasn't going to do that. Then we hung up and he called me back about fifteen minutes ago and argued that he and Tasha, my best friend, would come get me. So I told him hell no and finally he agreed to let me take the bus and then he would pick me up at halfway to Pennsylvania." She hugged her arms around herself. "Dumbass."

"Nice. How come you were outside since five in the morning?" Todd asked as they turned the corner, now on the block that lead to his house.

"I got kicked out of my house." She replied nonchalantly.

"Why were you kicked out?"

"My parents don't approve of my choices. So they kicked me out for the day, and I'm not allowed back until tomorrow."

"That's not right. Where are you going to stay until then?"

"Well, I had planned on just staying with Tasha or Antonio, but that's out of the question. I'm not going to have Tony waste his gas to come all the way up here to get me just to take me back after a few hours. So probably just sleep on a bench or at a playground. It's kinda fun to scare the shit out of little kids."

Todd shook his head. "You shouldn't have to sleep on a bench or in the park. My parents are gone until tomorrow at my aunts house, how about you come stay the night at my house?

Natalie turned her head to him. "Are you seriously offering to let me stay at your house?"

"Are you seriously thinking of sleeping outside in New York?" Todd gave her a half grin. She laughed loudly.

"Good point. But wait, aint your sister that prissy stuck up blonde bitch?" Natalie raised her eyebrows.

"Claire? Yeah. But since it's Friday she has a sleepover with the Pretty Committee, so she won't be there for too long." Todd replied, not bothering to disagree with her calling Claire those names, since that was kinda what she was now.

"The pretty committee? Da fuck is that? Damn, well, alright, if it aint any trouble to you, then I'd like to stay at your house." She smiled at him.

Todd laughed. "It's the name of their clique, they got that name from a girl who used to live here, but she moved to London. It's no trouble for you to stay, really." He assured her. It had been raining only lightly for a while, but suddenly thunder boomed and sheets of rain poored down.

"Fuck, come one, let's run to your house, fuck this shit!" Natalie yelled, and she and Todd started running, Todd leading because she didn't know how to get to the house.

They ran down the block and then up driveway to his house, and Todd unlocked the door with his key quickly, because it was raining really hard now while thundering and lightning. They hurried in and stood on the mat in front of the door. Todd quickly locked the door behind him.

"Shit!" Natalie exclaimed, dripping wet. "I hope my phone is okay." She took it out and swore. "Fuck me, it's wet."

"Here, give it to me. Mine is too, I'll go put it in rice." Todd kicked off his soaking wet shoes and walked into the kitchen, his wet socks squishing. Once he put both phones in rice, he walked back into the front foyer where Natalie was still standing.

"I figured I would just wait here." She said, taking her hood down. Her makeup was smeared so she had racoon eyes, and her hair was plastered to her face. Todd couldn't help but laugh. Natalie looked at him, and caught sight of herself in the mirror. She laughed along with him.

"Oh my fucking god, I look so ridiculous!" She laughed, doubling over. Once they were done laughing they remmebered they were in freezing, soaking wet clothes.

"How about we get changed." Todd suggested. Natalie looked at him like he had two heads.

"Uh, yeah I don't have any clothes." She bit her lip. "Do you have something I could borrow?"

"I can show you where Claire's room is and you could see if she has anything you could wear." Todd suggested.

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Okayy.."

"Come on, I'll show you her room." Todd went up the steps and Natalie followed. Todd could hardly believe what was going on. Natalie was at _his house_. And she was going to stay the night, and he had never had a girl stay the night before so he didn't really know what to do or what to expect. "Here's her room, the closet is over there."

Natalie thanked him and then walked in Claire's room. Todd walked in after her, not caring they were making Claire's carpet wet. He watched as Natalie sorted through clothes, occasionally scoffing. At last she pulled out a pair of plain black yoga pants and a gray baggy tee shirt. She turned to him and stopped.

"Sorry to say this, but your sister has shit clothes." She looked at the wardrobe in disgust. "Just because it's designer doesn't mean it's good."

"I know what you mean. I think it's pointless to buy all of it. She didn't use to care about designer stuff, but she changed once Massie left." Todd walked out of the room and into his. Natalie followed and waited inside the doorway.

"Whose Massie?" She asked, looking around his room.

"Massie Block used to rule Westchester. She was the leader of the Pretty Committee, but her family had to move to London before ninth grade and she hasn't came back since. Claire and her used to keep contact, but they stopped trying in tenth grade." Todd explained while he grabbed black and white plaid pajama pants and a red sweatshirt, then set it on his bed.

"Nice. Do you have a hairbrush I can use? Where should I change?" Natalie moved out of the way so Todd could get by.

Todd walked in the bathroom and took out a hairbrush and handed it to Natalie. "You can change in there." He pointed to the bathroom.

"Thanks." Natalie went in and shut the door. Todd quickly went in his room and changed, peeling off his jeans, shirt and jacket, quickly putting on new boxers and a shirt, then the pajamas and sweatshirt. After that he fixed his hair fast, and sprayed on cologne and stuck a piece of mint gum in his mouth. Hey, Natalie was a girl and she was pretty, Todd wasn't going to take a chance on turning her off. There was a _ding_ that came from his phone. He grabbed it and saw it was Nathan.

**Nathan:** Hey man where are you? You gonna be here today?

**Todd:** Nah man I'm at home. Found Natalie outside in the rain. She had no where to go so I invited her to my house for the day/night.

**Nathan:** Lucky fucker! Damn bout time you got it on with someone.

**Todd:** It isn't like that! She needed a place to stay so I gave her it.

**Nathan:** Oh did you know? (;

**Todd:** Obviously I can't talk to you. Bye.

**Nathan:** Okay, be that way. But I'll be over later.

**Todd:** Only if Natalie doesn't mind.

**Nathan:** Man you're already whipped!

**Todd: **Shut up. Just shut up idiot.

**Nathan: **Whatever, let me know if its ok if I come over.

**Todd:** I will.

He heard the bathroom door open, so he put his phone in his sweatshirt pocket and walked out. Natalie had her hair up in a ponytail and her makeup reapplied, holding her wet clothes.

"Hope your sister don't mind, but I used her makeup." She shrugged, half-smiling.

"I won't tell if you don't." Todd laughed, and then gestured to her clothes. "Want me to throw them in the dryer?"

She nodded, handing them to him. He walked downstairs and into the laundry room, shoving them in the dryer and turning it on. He walked into the kitchen and called for Natalie. She walked in.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Todd asked her. He noticed he was about half a head taller than her.

"Sure, got any marshmallows?" Natalie asked.

"Can't have hot chocolate without marshmallows." Todd reached up into the cupboard and got down Nestle chocolate milk mix. Then he went in the drawer and got out a bag of mini Puff marshmallows.

He opened a cupboard that contained coffee cups. "Here, choose one of these." He told Natalie, and then got down his favorite black one with a guitar on it. He couldn't play, but he loved them.

After examining them, she picked out a light purple one with a big yellow smiley face on it. Then Todd got out the milk and they filled their cups with milk and added as much chocolate powder as they wanted.

'Hey, you know what makes this really good?" Todd asked her while they were scooping out the powder.

"No, what?" She replied, stirring around the powder.

He got out a little baggie of sugar and cinnamon mixed together. "Once you heat up the hot chocolate, put in some of this. It's really good."

They microwaved their cups in silence and then took them out. They both put in a spoonful of cinnamon-sugar, then Todd ripped open the marshmallows and dumped a handful in.

"Put in as much as you want." He told Natalie, setting the marshmallows down in-between their cups.

"Ha, you shouldn't have said that." She started dumping them in, and then stopped when it was almost overflowing.

"Guess I shouldn't have." Todd teased, putting a few more in his.

"You know, this is kinda weird." Natalie burst out suddenly. Todd looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, plucking out a marshmallow and chewing it.

"Well, we barely know each other yet we're talking and laughing like we've been friends for years. I mean, you invited me to stay at your house overnight after talking to me once maybe saying like two words at the rehearsal yesterday. You're either really stupid or have a heart of fucking gold man." She blurted, then took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Shit, that's hot!"

"I know it's kinda weird, but you needed a place to stay and I think you're okay, I doubt you're a serial killer. I probably am stupid, but that's besides the point." He laughed. "Of course the hot chocolate is hot, jeez, it basically just came out of the microwave."

Natalie gave him an odd look. "You don't swear, do you?"

"I try not to." He replied, eating another marshmallow.

"Why? Are you like, trying to gain brownie points or something?" Natalie said, but she didn't say it rudely.

"No, I just don't see the need to. I don't have anything against it, I wasn't allowed to do it growing up and I used to do it to get on my parents nerves but I grew out of that phase." Todd drank a small sip of the hot chocolate, feeling the warmth travel down his throat and into his stomach.

"I do it to piss my parents off. Plus, I've been doing it for so long it's second nature to me now. It's like, I just can't _not_ swear. I'm too used to it." Natalie shrugged.

They drank their hot chocolate leaning against the counter and talked about their interests. They both liked Falling in Reverse, but preferred most of their earlier music. They liked rap, although she leaned towards underground and he leaned towards mainstream. They liked horror movies, favorite holiday was Halloween, and loved guitar. She could play a few songs though, unlike him because he had no idea how to play guitar. Once they were done with their hot chocolate they put their mugs in the sink and went to living room.

Todd flicked on the TV. "Do you want to watch Ridiculousness? It's about the only thing good on right now."

Natalie shrugged, then sat with her legs under her body on the armchair. "Sure."

They watched Ridiculousness until about four thirty when all of a sudden the door slammed open, and Claire walked in, soaking wet.

"TODD!" She screeched, slamming down her book bag. "Where in the _hell_ have you been all day?"

"I've been at home. Why are you all wet?" He asked, biting back laughter.

"Why the _HELL_ where you at home? I'm _wet_ because I sat waiting for you to come out of the school for so long that Alicia and her driver LEFT! So I found Nathan and asked where you were. And he tells me you're at _home_! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Claire shouted at him, and then caught sight of Natalie watching her with a disgusted look on her face.

"What the hell are you looking at me for tramp? Wait, is she wearing my FUCKING CLOTHES?" Claire screeched, her mouth dropping open. "Wait, why the hell is she even here?!" She turned to Todd. "What. Is. Going. On here?!"

Todd stood up, all the peacefulness that had been with him the entire afternoon was gone. "Claire, calm down. She's wearing your clothes because hers were soaked from the rain. I invited her over here, and nothing is wrong with me! You're the one flipping out!" Todd exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you're so dead." Claire snapped at Todd, then turned to Natalie with a glint in her eye. "Give me my clothes. Now!"

Natalie gave her a disbelieving look. "Fine then, not like I wanted your stupid ass clothes. I'll just go to the bathroom and take it off."

"Uh, no. You can take it off right now and hand it to me." Claire smirked, holding out her hand. "I'm waiting."

"I am not going to take my clothes off, you must be on crack or some shit." Natalie shook her head.

Before Claire could say anything more, Todd stepped in. "Claire, knock it off. Come on Natalie, let's go. I'll find you something else to wear."

Todd and Natalie went towards the steps and Claire let out a loud gasp. "Ehmagawd, are you dating her Todd? I thought you might be desperate, but no that desperate!"

Todd ignored her and so did Natalie, they just continued upstairs. Todd led her to his room and dug through his drawers while she sat on his bed.

"Uh, here, I have a pair of sweatpants you can use. I'm really sorry about my sister. I don't understand why she has to act like that." Todd shook his head, angry at his sister. As if Natalie would want to com eback to his house now, after that. "I understand if you wanna leave."

Natalie took the sweatpants from him. "Todd, I'm not going to judge you on what your family acts like. I think you're a wonderful person and I like being with you." She gave him a soft smile, then brushed back her green bangs out of her face. "Do you maybe have a shirt I could use?"

"Oh, yeah." Todd dug in his shirt drawer and gave her a black sleeping with sirens shirt. "Here."

As she took it, she smiled. "Man, you've known me for a day and you know me pretty good. Love the shirt, thank you."

"No problem. I'll be right back." She left the room, leaving Todd alone. Todd really liked Natalie. She made him forget about bad things in life, even if it was just for a little bit. She was really something... different. A good different, but different all the same. Normally in the back of his mind, he was always thinking about new ways to hide cuts, how to cut without being caught, and when he could cut. Or he'd think about his painful sadness that attacked him at night, when he heard his parents arguing, and sometimes it would just happen for almost no reason, but it felt like he was sinking way down into the blue, and he could almost see it. She didn't even judge him for what Claire said! She really was something different, a really really good different.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Natalie asked, making him jump. He turned to see her smirking.

"Nothing." He quickly said.

"Uh huh. So, figure I should let you know that your phone is going off like crazy." She pointed to his dresser where his iPhone was indeed going off.

Todd quickly picked it up and saw it was Nathan. "Hello?" He answered.

"So, am I coming over or what?" Nathan asked, crunching on something loudly.

"Oh I forgot to ask, hang on." Todd covered the bottom of his iPhone and looked at Natalie who was examining his Joker and Harley Quinn poster. "Hey, Natalie, do you mind if Nathan comes over? He wants to but if you don't want him to then he won't."

"Eh, whatever." She shrugged, looking at the poster still.

"You can come over, it's all good." Todd told Nathan, who then said he would be over shortly. They said good bye and hung up. Todd saw Natalie furiously texting on her phone.

"Well, guess he can come over as long as I can have a friend over." Natalie looked up at him. "Would it be okay if my dumbass friend comes over?"

"Who is it?" Todd asked, slightly wary.

"Fucking Tasha Loveness. Remember how I told you that Tony was going to come get me? Turns out he was really going to go after Tasha, who got here by who knows what. She said she's only ten minutes away. Is it alright if she crashes here?" Natalie asked. When Todd hesitated she put her hands together and pulled out puppy dog eyes. "Pleaaase Todd?"

Todd laughed. "You're terrible at doing puppy eyes."

Natalie grimaced. "I know. But can she please come over?"

"Fine. I'll tell Nathan to hurry up and get over here so we can go meet her." Todd gave in.

Natalie actually let out a squeal and hugged Todd tightly. "Thank you Todd! You're the best!"

Todd smiled. It was even a real smile, not a fake automatic one he normally gave. He had known Natalie for a day but it was like they had known each other their entire lives. "Yeah yeah. I'll text Nathan and once he gets here we can go."

"Perfect." Natalie grinned.

* * *

**Haiii (: (: Sooo I hope you guys like this chapter, I would have wrote more but it woulda been too long. It's 3,770 words not inlcuding authors note, so I hope it was good (: Next chapter will be posted wither later today or tomorrow (:**

**Huge thanks to outside the crayon box, harvelles, and Mara for reviewing, you guys are awesome!**

**If you guys are wondering what everyone looks like, I have the links to what everyone looks like, just go there and check it out (: I have all the PC, Todd, Nathan, Natalie, Tasha, Bridget and more on there (: Look at them and tell me what you think! (=**

**Oh, and Happy Easter, hope yours is good. **

**review please?**

**-Maya xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Clique or any songs/bands/brands mentioned. I only own the plot and my characters.**

* * *

Todd and Natalie were sitting in his room, waiting for Nathan to text him that he was there when they heard a knock on the front door, and then it opened. They looked at each other and were about to go downstairs when Claire shouted up the steps.

"TODD! Nathan is here, and he better be leaving!" She shouted, and Todd and Natalie hurried downstairs.

Nathan stood in the door, making faces at Claire behind her back and flipping her off. Natalie laughed loudly, and Claire gave her a dirty look.

"What does it matter to you if Nathan is here or not? You're going to be gone at your sleepover with the PC." Todd pulled on his sweatshirt. Natalie tugged on her combat boots.

"For your information Todd, the girls are coming over here tonight. No parental supervision, and Alicia is having her house cleaned by her fathers professional team because her birthday party is coming up and they want the house to be clean as can be. At Kristen's we would have to deal with her crazy religious freak mother, and at Dylan's we would have to deal with the stupid Marvilous Marvils. So my house it is." Claire crossed her arms. "So scram. Take your stupid friends and get the hell out."

"Not happening Claire. You can have your friends over, and I'll have mine." Todd motioned for Natalie and Nathan to walk out the door, and he followed them out, ignoring Claire's angry protest.

Once they were down the block, Nathan looked from Todd to Natalie.

"So where exactly are we going?" He asked. Todd looked at Natalie.

"Uh, she says she's at the Northwest bus stop by the Westchester mall. Do you know where that is?" She asked while looking at the screen of her phone. It was a small black square touch screen, Todd wasn't sure what kind of phone it was.

"Yeah, guess we'll have to walk there. It's kinda far." Todd trailed off. It was about three miles away from where they were.

"How far is 'kinda far'?" Natalie asked him.

"About three miles." He replied.

"Uh hell no. We aren't going to walk three miles for this dumbass. Nathan, you got a car at your house that nobodies using?" She asked Nathan.

"Yeah... Why? Do you have your license?" Nathan looked over at her.

"Oh um, yeah. Yeah, I do. Let's go get the car, okay?" Natalie said.

"Okay. Then lets go to my house, and quick so that your friend doesn't have to wait that long." Nathan took off running.

Natalie and Todd looked at each other. "Great, just what I was planning to do today. Run." Natalie shook her head, and her and Todd took off after Nathan. Thankfully he didn't live too far away, so they were there in a few minutes. Once there, Nathan ran inside, and opened the garage door. Todd and Natalie walked inside and Nathan handed her the keys.

"You really do have your license, right?" Nathan looked at her.

"Yup! Now come on, let's get going. Todd, you sit next to me in the front so you can give me directions." She got in the car, and shut the door.

Nathan grabbed Todd's arm. "Dude, I think she likes you. Have you kissed?"

"No.. Why do you think she likes me? Are you serious?" Todd figured Nathan was messing with him. Why would a great girl like her like a mess up like himself?

"I really think she does. Come on now, let's get in the car." Nathan hopped in the backseat, and Todd went around to the front. It was a little white car with leather seats, pretty nice.

"Alright uh, well, here we go." Natalie jerked out of the driveway, and they headed down the road with Todd directing her.

Once they were about a mile away from the mall, Nathan spoke up from the backseat. "You uh, you don't have your license do you?"

"Uh no sir I do not." She replied, turning sharply onto the mall's road.

"Oh. Cool." Nathan sat back and buckled his seat belt.

"Alright, now that's the mall." Todd pointed to the huge Westchester.

"Kay. Tas said she was in front of Pinkberry." Natalie scanned the parking lot. "She has purple hair, so I'm sure she'll stick out around here."

Todd spotted a girl wearing a Avenged Sevenfold tube top with black short shorts, bright blue thigh high socks with purple bows on the sides and bright green Osiris high tops. She had a three huge suitcases, a black garbage bag, and a superman drawstring backpack with her. Her hair was indeed purple, and it went down past her chest with bangs, and she had on red nerd glasses. "Is that her?" Todd asked, pointing at her.

Natalie looked, and smiled. "Yup, thats Tasha!" She rolled down the window, and shut off the radio which had been playing on a popular radio station. "Tasha!" she shouted, and the girl looked over at her.

"Natalie! Thank god!" The purple haired girl, Tasha, smiled and tried grabbing all her stuff.

Natalie pulled the car right up to her, accidentally going up on the sidewalk a little bit. She got out of the car and hugged Tasha. "Todd, pop the trunk, okay?"

Todd did as he was told and watched as they loaded all of Tasha's stuff into the trunk.

"Dude, she's fucking hot." Nathan whistled under his breath. "Damn. She kinda looks like she might smoke weed, what do you think?"

Todd rolled his eyes at Nathan. "I have no idea if she smokes pot, I'm not the one that smokes it almost every day."

Nathan shook his head. "You should try it at least once Todd. Maybe then you wouldn't be so depressed all the time." There was a slight edge to Nathan's voice that Todd didn't like. Before he could comment on it, the girls got in the car.

"Alright so Tasha, that's Nathan, and this is Todd." Natalie said to Tasha, who then looked over both boys.

"Hey, you're right Nat! Todd is hot! Not my type, but you know. Still hot." Tasha grinned at Todd.

Todd looked at Natalie, who was looking straight ahead with her cheeks slightly pink. "Tasha, shut the fuck up. She's on crack, she doesn't know what she's talking about!" She shouted, then cranked up the music, which was playing Fancy by Iggy Azalea.

Tasha turned to Nathan and smiled. "But I do like blondes who wear beanies." She smirked. Todd saw Nathan grin.

Todd stole a glance at Natalie. She looked like she was trying to completely tune everything out. That got Todd thinking. What if Natalie actually did like him? But wait, she only said he was hot according to Tasha, not that she liked him. Earlier she had said she really liked him, so did that mean maybe he had a chance with her? Did he even like her, or did he just like the idea of her? Like how she made him feel happy, and made him forget about depressing things. He looked at her once again. She really was pretty, and way different than all the other girls in Westchester. She was real and he liked that.

"So, how about we drop off Tasha's stuff at your house, and then we can bring the car back to Nathan's?" Natalie looked at Todd. He blushed slightly at having been caught staring.

"Yeah, sounds good." Todd looked ahead at the road.

"Nathan? Is that alright with you?" Natalie looked back at him.

"Sure, whatever." He said, then continued talking to Tasha.

They pulled into Todd's driveway and got out. Tasha took her black garbage bag filled with god knows what, and Todd, Nathan, and Natalie each took a suitcase and jugged it inside. They brought it all up to Todd's room, and went back to the car. Todd was just happy that Claire was no where to be found.

Natalie drove the car back and Nathan shut the garage and locked up his house, and they walked back to Todd's. Alicia's limo was in the driveway, and all of the PC were getting out with their overnight bags. Once they turned and saw Todd, Nathan, Natalie and Tasha they started talking and laughing.

"Oh my fucking god. Nat, is them the bitches you were talking about?" Tasha snapped her gum, crossing her arms as they walked. Her red lipsticked lips were in a perfect pout, and her olive eyes were narrowed.

"Yeah. But Tas, we can't do nothing. We're staying at Todd's house and so are they, so we have to be civil Tas." Natalie let her hair down from her ponytail.

"Don't worry, if they do anything then I'll do something about it." Todd assured them.

Tasha smiled at him, took a good look at the girls, and then looked down at her outfit. "I feel like a loser." She frowned.

"Well I think you look hotter than any of those girls, and you look great." Nathan busted out, glaring at the PC.

Natalie nudged Tasha. "Oooh look Tas, looks like you got yourself a boyfriend!" She sang, grinning. "And don't sweat it. I'm wearing sweats for fucks sake."

Tasha raised her eyebrows, looking down. "At least you don't look like a fucking five year old."

"No five year old has that kinda body, I'll tell you that." Nathan muttered.

They walked up the driveway, walking straight past the PC without saying anything.

"Hey Todd." Alicia crooned, smiling and waving at him. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

Todd mentally rolled his eyes. "That's Nathan who you already know, that's Natalie who you met at the band rehearsal, and that's Tasha. They're all staying the night here tonight, hope you guys don't mind."

Alicia batted her brown eyes. "Of course not! Hey, how about we all play truth or dare in like, hmm, twenty minutes? Sound good to you guys?"

Before Todd could disagree, Natalie spoke up. "Sounds great Alicia! Can't wait!"

Alicia looked stunned for just a second, and then gave an easy smile. "Great! See ya downstairs in twenty then, kay?"

"Okay!" Natalie gave a huge fake smile, and then walked inside with the rest of them following. Todd shut the door and then looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why did you say we'd play with them?" Todd asked, heading up to his room with the rest of them.

"Because, she was testing me and Tas. Obviously she didn't think we would would so now we proved her wrong. If we get lucky, she won't even do Truth or Dare." Natalie shrugged, and sat on Todd's bed.

"Todd, where will I stay tonight?" Tasha asked, tossing her purple hair over her shoulder.

Todd thought for a minute, and then turned to Nathan. "Show her where the spare bedroom is."

Nathan nodded and left with Tasha and her stuff. Todd turned to Natalie and saw her examining her dark blue nail polish.

"Natalie." Todd said to get her attention. She looked up at him.

"Yeah?" She asked carefully.

"Do you like me?" He bluntly asked,.

"Well of course I like you Todd, you're awesome." She nervously tugged on her hair.

"No, you know what I mean. Tasha said you think I'm uh, hot. Does that mean you want to date me?" Todd cringed at how weird he put it.

Natalie sighed. "Todd, I don't know if I like you like that yet. I mean, we did only start talking today. But I know that I definitly feel something for you. I just don't want to rush into anything because I tend to do that and I get hurt. Yeah, I do think you're attractive, but who doesn't? So I don't know. Do you like me like that?" She asked.

Todd felt his ears burning and his face heat up. "Like you said, I don't know."

Natalie nodded. "I hope things don't become weird between us now. Cause you are a great friend, and I think I might like you more than that. I think we both just need to get to know each other more before we decide anything."

"Yeah. So, you almost ready to go downstairs for Truth or Dare?" Todd changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, definitely. What's your favorite Sleeping with Sirens song?" Natalie asked.

"Eh, probably If I'm James Dean, Then You're Audrey Hepburn." Todd replied.

Natalie nodded. "Mine is Do It Now, Remember It Later."

"So, why did your parents kick you out of the house?" Todd asked her. She just looked down.

"I um, I uh, don't want to talk about it." She replied, messing with her one purple bracelet.

"Will you ever tell me?" Todd asked her. She kept looking down, so Todd reached over and used his index and middle finger of his left hand to tilt her chin up so she was looking at him. "Is everything okay?"

She put her hand on his and intertwined their fingers. "Yes. I might tell you later, but right now I just want to have fun and forget about it. Alright?"

Todd felt his breath quicken as he looked into her pretty light green eyes. "Okay." Todd said. She smiled and moved closer to him. Todd just knew they were going to kiss so he moved closer to her and shut his eyes, preparing to kiss her. He could tell they were close to their lips touching when the door opened and Nathan and Tasha walked in, laughing. They sprang apart, letting go of each others hands and sitting about a foot away from each other. Nathan and Tasha didn't even notice.

Todd looked up and smirked. Nathan had red lipstick onhis face. "Hey Nathan, I don't think red is your color." Natalie looked and shook her head, while Tasha laughed.

Nathan just grinned and rubbed it off. Natalie frowned at Tasha.

"Don't be whore Tas. You literally just met Nathan." Natalie shook her head.

"Sorry boo, I didn't mean to cheat on you. But as long as I'm a whore, you're a skank." Tasha laughed.

Natalie shook her head, smiling. "You take literally nothing seriously." The door to Todd's room opened and Dylan poked her head in, her curly red hair swinging around her face.

"Are you guys read to come downstairs and play truth or _daaare_." She burped, and then laughed. "The guys are already here."

"Uh okay. What guys?" Todd asked.

"Derrick, Josh, Kemp, Chris, Dempsey." Dylan said. "Now come one, let's go!"

So they all went downstairs where the rest of them were sitting. Alicia was sitting on the plush armchair, Claire was sitting on the love seat with Kristen, Kemp and Chris were sitting on the couch and Dylan plopped down in between them, Derrick, Josh and Dempsey all sat on the floor. Once Alicia noticed they had came down, she smiled and stood up.

"Alright, now how about we all sit on the ground in a circle, kay?" Alicia smiled way too big, looking like a person in a toothpaste commercial. "And no getting mad for any truths or dares given."

First Alicia sat down, and then going clockwise it was Josh, Kristen, Dylan, Kemp, Chris, Claire, Derrick, Dempsey, Nathan, Tasha, Natalie, and then Todd, sitting right next to Alicia. Once everyone was situated Alicia clapped her hands together once and grinned.

"Okay, so first, we're gonna do Truth or Dare, and then Never Have I Ever. Sooo first up is um..." Alicia pulled her hair up on a ponytail. "Kay, so first it's Derrick! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smirked, leaning back on his elbows.

"You have to um, oh! I know! You have to kiss Kemp for five seconds." Alicia crossed her arms, laughing.

"Fuck that, I ain't no faggot!" Derrick exclaimed.

"Not like I am! Besides, I'm way out of Derrick's league!" Kemp cried, indignant.

Todd saw Natalie look agitated. "Fuck, just do it. It's a dare, and besides, it ain't much different than kissing a girl. Just fucking do it. And if I hear any of you say the word faggot derogatorily again, I will kick your motherfucking ass." She rubbed a hand across her forehead, annoyed.

After a few minutes of silence, Derrick and Kemp argued with Alicia for a bit longer, and then Derrick took a deep breath and kissed Kemp. On the cheek, for five seconds.

"Hey, you never said on the lips or not." Derrick laughed at Alicia while Kemp rubbed at his cheek, and Chris looked pissed. "Now it's my turn to dare someone. I choose Josh. Truth or dare buddy boy."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Truth I don't trust you at all."

"Tell us all what you did to get back at Alicia when she cheated on you with that twelve grader in ninth grade." Derrick smiled. Claire's eyes widened. Todd put two and two together and guessed what he had done.

Alicia's head snapped up to Josh. "What the fuck did you do? And tell the fucking truth."

"Well, you know, you cheated on me first so I made out with Claire. But at least I didn't fuck her." Josh defended himself.

Alicia let out a little gasp. "Kuh-Laire, I can _nawt_ buh-lieve you. You are so D2M."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Thanks Derrick."

"So I guess this is also like Jerry Springer, huh?" Tasha muttered.

Derrick busted out laughing and looked at Tasha. "You're funny, I like you."

"I get that a lot." Tasha flirted, flipping her hair.

Todd almost laughed at the expression on Nathan's face. He really didn't like that at all.

Josh, deciding to move on, dared Chris to eat an entire spicy jalapeno pepper without drinking anything for a whole minute, and then about everyone was dared except Todd, Natalie, Tasha, and Nathan. Once the dare came back to Alicia she smiled.

"I choose Natalie. Truth or dare?" She widened her eyes to suggest innocence.

Todd felt and saw Natalie stiffen. "Truth."

"Is it true that you are bisexual and you dated your friend Tasha over there for a little bit?" Alicia blinked slowly, smiling widely.

Natalies eyes widened. "How the fuck would you know that?"

"Answer the question darlin." Alicia giggled.

Natalie set her jaw firmly. "Yes, and I'm not ashamed to be bisexual. Deal with it, or get the fuck out of my life."

"Good thing I never wanted to be part of your life." Alicia replied, the rest of the group minus Kemp, Chris, Nathan, Todd, Tasha, Dylan and Dempsey snickered.

"Well thanks Alicia, but now it's my turn. Tasha, truth or dare?" Natalie asked, and Todd saw some secret communication going on between them.

Tasha suddenly smiled. "Dare.''

"Go punch Alicia right in the fucking face." Natalie smiled sweetly at Alicia. "Remember, you can't get mad at anyone for the dares or truths given."

Tasha got up and walked over to Alicia, who was just a few feet away. Todd noticed that her butt cheeks were slightly hanging out of her shorts, and so did the rest of the boys. They were grinning and punching each other. Then Tasha punched Alicia in the cheek, and sat down.

Claire hurried and got Alicia an ice pack to help reduce swelling while Natalie and Tasha high fived. Todd didn't really think that Alicia deserved that, but she probably really embarrased Natalie with the whole bisexual thing. So what if Natalie liked both boys and girls? So what if she dated a girl before? Did it really matter? No. She's an amazing person, and that's all that matters to Todd.

"That's it, truth or dare is over!" Alicia exclaimed, holding the ice pack to her cheek. "Now never have I ever. Claire, go grab the drinks."

Alicia explained the rules which were if you did the thing the other person hadn't, you took a drink of the vodka she handed out. They went in the order of the circle.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl that wasn't my mom." Alicia smugly said, crossing her arms. All the guys drank, and so did Tasha and Natalie.

Next was Josh. "Never have I ever kissed a guy." He said. All the girls drank. What Todd found odd was how Kemp and Chris shifted nervously in their seats while glancing at the drink in their hands.

"Never have I ever failed a test or a grade." Kristen said. Everyone drank except Claire and Dempsey.

"Never have I ever had brown hair." Dylan said. Alicia, Kemp, Chris and Natalie drank.

"Never have I ever worn makeup." Kemp shrugged. All the girls drank, including Todd.

"Claire forced some on me." Todd explained, knowing everyone was staring at him.

"Never have I ever uh..." Chris trailed off, and stayed silent for about five minutes.

"Chris! re you going to say anything?" Alicia snapped. He shrugged.

"Probably not." He replied, yawning. He drank the rest of his drink. "Okay, I'm gonna head home. I'm fucking exhausted, so g'night."

That kind of broke up the game, and the rest of the Briarwood boys headed home, leaving the PC, Todd, Nathan, Natalie and Tasha.

The PC started gossping and disecting everything that had happened, so the rest of them took that time to escape. Once in Todd's room, they all stood a bit awkwardly.

"So, you guys tired?" Todd asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah." They replied simultaniously.

"Okay, well, Natalie, Tasha, you guys can sleep in the guestbedroom, Nathan you pull out the spare mattress to sleep on." Todd ordered.

"Hang on, I'm going to walk Tasha to her room, Natalie wait here until I get back." Nathan said, and he and Tasha hurried out.

"He's going to get his heart broke." Natalie shook her head. Todd chuckled. "Really, I can see he's head over heels already. But I know Tas, and it won't last."

"He'll live. Been through worse." Todd pulled off his sweatshirt, forgetting about the scars and cuts that could be seen where his teeshirt and bracelets weren't covering. Once he remembered he quickly reached for a long sleeved shirt and yanked it on.

"Todd, what's wrong with your arms." Natalie asked, her eyes wide.

Todd felt his anxiety coming on. He felt light headed and dizzy and couldn't breath from the tightness in his chest. "What d-do you mean?" He stittered slightly, hardly breathing.

"Will you let me look at your arms?" She asked him softly. He blinked back tears.

"Why? There isn't any reason for you to look." He rushed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Todd, do you cu-" Natalie was cut off from Nathan coming back in, laughing.

"Oh, hey Nathan. Well Natalie you better be getting to your room." Todd blurted out, sitting on his bed.

Natalie looked at him with sad eyes. She walked over and gave him a soft meaningful hug. "Night Todd." She said, almost sadly, and walked out.

"Dude, did you score?" Nathan grinned, pulling out the spare mattress out from underneath Todd's bed.

Todd lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Not even close."

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE BUT BELIEVE IT OR NOT I HAVE GOOD REASONS! **

**First, it _is_ almost the end of the school year, and I _reaaaaaaally _want to pass. So I have been worrying about that.**

**Second, my stepdad got surgery to remove his toe and on top of that he has been passing out and not been doing good, the doctors think something is wrong with his bones :(**

**Third, life really gets in the way. But hey summer will be here soon and I can't wait! Much more updates during summer, I assure you! **

**Minus the Authors Note, 4,004 words! I hoe this was good, but next chapter will be in Natalie's POV so you can learn a bit more about her, if you don't mind. **

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and followed so far, it means a lot! Reviews do motivate me, the only reason I didn't update was because of what I said...**

**Oh, and did I mention I have been flipping shit because BEAU FUCKING BROOKS FROM THE JANOSKIANS FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER?! I'VE BEEN FREAKING SINCE IT HAPPENED! now i have 1/5 (:**

**Alright, Imma end this because I'm like passing out from exhaustion, but anyways I have dark purple tips on my hair and dark purple under my bangs augH IT'S SO PRETTY I LOVE IT!**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow if no distractions and sorry for any mistakes I'm too tired to go over it ha... Review please because you're awesome sauce and I wanna know what you thought? Oh and make sure you follow if you like so you'll know when I post chaps.**

**okay bye love ya *insert heart***

**-Maya xx**


End file.
